Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fastening aid to be used in the case of incorporating a reel into a drive device, a method of fastening the reel, and a reel assembly equipped with the fastening aid.
Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known recording tape cartridges where recording tape such as magnetic tape mainly used as an information recording and playback medium (data backup) for computers and so forth is wound around a reel and the reel is singly housed inside a case (e.g., see JP-A No. 2010-79989).
In a case in which the recording tape cartridge is loaded into a drive device, the recording tape is pulled out from the reel and is taken up on a take-up reel of the drive device. Then, information is written on or read from the recording tape by a recording and playback head of the drive device.